halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Civilian Warthog
UNSC Vehicle? Okay, I have a question. Why is the civilian warthog considered a UNSC vehicle? Is it not a civilian warthog instead of a military warthog? Therefore it is a civilian vehicle, not a UNSC vehicle. So why is it in the category of UNSC vehicle if it is civilian owned and operated? Civilians, to the best of my knowledge, are not considered part of the United Nations Space Command. I'm just suggesting that this may need moved to another category. Bobzilla 18:15, 6 October 2007 (UTC) It's sold by the UNSC to increase war funds. =P 18:24, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Okay, thanks. I guess that if it is manufactured and sold by the UNSC, you could consider it a UNSC vehicle. Thanks again. Bobzilla 22:26, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :What happened to the original main picture? Can it be put into the bottom index since it's been replaced? Fixed I fixed the entire first section by removing all the formatting. I would've fixed it, but I have no idea how. Learn to click PREVIEW before you post! By the way, if anyone does feel up to fixing it, here is the original text... image= |name=Civilian Warthog |manufacturer=AMG Transport Dynamics |line=Warthog |model= Civilian |class= |length=6 meters (19.7 feet) |width= |height= |mass=Approx: 3 tons |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine= |slipspace drive= |slipspace speed= |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen= |hull= |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=None |complement= |crew=*Driver (1) Passenger (1) |skeleton= |passengers=1 |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |firstuse=2549 |role=Civilian Transport |era= |affiliation=United Earth Government }} In the next halo I hope they put doors on the 'hog. When I turn around I get pounded by the sides. Oh and better front armor. I was playing a split screen match against a friend and I was coming strait at him he was on a machine gun and shot though the window and killed me in a couple rounds. It's good for assault tactics but it is so easy to kill the people inside, bash open the window and shoot the people or just throw a gernade in from the side. If I had to choose between a ghost or a warthog I would go with the ghost because you drive and shoot and it has full front protection from machine gun rounds. what do you think about an armored, fully inclosed cab worthog? my first post ever on halopedia. Go halopedians! :) :1) Sign your edits. 2)this is civvie hog, not battle hog 3) That is why it is called an Light Recon Vehicle quite often, it isn't an all out battle ship you know. And an armored one would be an armored car, such as a http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M1117_Armored_Security_Vehicle. Oh and Ghost drivers are as easy to kill as hogs ;) HGR Sorry. First post. Ok sorry about that it was my first post. I will take it to the battle warthog section. About the ghost... if you turn a ghost yes the driver is just as easy to kill but if you charge at an enemy the ghost's engine stops most of the rounds coming strait at the operator unlike with the warthog. MrGamerMan1324 Sorry. First post. Opps I hit the save button twice....again sorry. Recreation or flatbed Aren't the recreation warthogs in the gallery simply Flatbed Warthogs? --[[:User:Ysbert|'ysbert']] �� �� 09:52, November 6, 2016 (UTC)